


Trophy

by Higuchimon



Series: Scars of Victory [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon OTP Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Ship Boot Camp, Word Count Sets Boot Camp, minor off-screen character death implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trophy is a sign of victory over one's enemies, won in battle.  Now that Ken has defeated his enemies, he's taken a trophy for his very own.  [same world as Lost Dreams]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Trophy  
**Characters:** Ken, Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 3,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section F27, write a T rated fic; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #49, unfeeling; Written for Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #19, 3,000; Written for Digimon OTP Week on Tumblr, Day #4, prompt AUs  
**Notes:** This takes place in an alternate course of events, the same one as **Lost Dreams**. It also contains non-consensual kissing and mind control.  
**Summary:** A trophy is a sign of victory over one's enemies, won in battle. Now that Ken has defeated his enemies, he's taken a trophy for his very own.

* * *

In the end, it had been so very simple. More so than the Kaiser had dreamed it might be. 

_I should've done this from the beginning._ He watched as his minions crushed, stomped, and destroyed his enemies. It was getting _very_ messy down there. At least he had other slaves whose job it would be to clean up the remains. He was only really interested in one particular remain, which wasn't nearly as messy as the others. 

But noisy he was indeed. Daisuke banged his fists on one of the Tyrannomon, the one that had just finished off V-mon, tears burning a trail down his cheeks. The Tyrannomon ignored him, as Ken had ordered when this assault began. None of them were to lift a claw against Daisuke. His partner, his friends, all of those could and would be destroyed down to nothing. 

But Daisuke was Ken's to take care of. 

He stomped on his AirDramon's head, indicating for it to go down. It was time to pick up his trophy. 

It wasn't so much a battlefield as it was a slaughter. The Chosen had fought hard; he would give them that much. But no matter how many Rings or Spirals they broke, Ken always had more in readiness. He'd brought up nearly his entire enslaved army to do this, and they couldn't fight forever. 

Daisuke sank down to his knees, shaking all over, as the Tyrannomon stomped away, dismissed by an imperial wave of one hand. Ken watched Daisuke for a few moments, drinking in how shattered the boy looked. 

From the first moment he'd seen Daisuke he'd been interested in him. His reasons then had been simple: the boy was the only one who could evolve, and he'd wanted to stop that. Halting Armor Evolution turned out to be trickier than he'd imagined, however, and so the war had begun. 

But now it had ended, and the two of them were the only ones here. Ken leaped off of AirDramon's head to land in front of Daisuke, smirking down at him. 

“Hello, Motomiya,” he said, savoring his triumph. “What a wonderful day today has been.” 

Daisuke snarled something incomprehensible even as he leaped toward Ken. The Kaiser had planned for this and seized the other by the collar as he charged, throwing him to the ground and planting one foot on him. 

“Naughty, naughty, Daisuke. You shouldn't treat your new master like that.” 

Daisuke squirmed and struggled against Ken's pressing foot. Ken probably weighed a little less than Daisuke did, but the fiery boy didn't have the leverage to move right now. “You're not my master! We're going to stop you! _I'm_ going to stop you!” 

“Yes, if anyone were going to, it would have to be you, wouldn't it?” Ken mused, pressing harder down. “Because you're the only one left. Those other ones, the older kids, they can't do anything to stop me at all. They can't even get here without help. Help that you could provide, I'm sure, but let's put a stop to that.” 

He flipped Daisuke over with his foot, pressing it back down on Daisuke's chest, and reached into the other's jacket. _I'll have to get him something better than that._ The vest and shorts combo would not work for his trophy at all. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Daisuke tried to grab for his D-3, but Ken kept it out of his hands easily enough. “What are you going to do with that?” 

“You don't need this anymore.” Ken reminded him as he dropped the device to the ground and stomped on it with his other foot, as hard as he could. It shattered underneath him, far more easily than he would've expected, wires and screen sparking as he ground his heel against it. 

Daisuke flailed and managed to grab hold of Ken's leg, shoving with all of his strength. Ken frowned; he'd already won and he didn't really care to do any more fighting today. He reached into one of the inner pockets of his cloak and pulled out something far more suitable to Daisuke's station now than a D-3: a very specially crafted Ring. 

Perhaps 'ring' wasn't the right word. 'Collar' came to mind, though it had most of the same properties of one of his Evil Rings. He'd worked hard on this once he'd made up his mind on what he was going to do, crafting it in every detail to be suitable for Daisuke. 

He pressed back harder to keep Daisuke on the ground and leaned over him. “I kept you alive for a reason, Motomiya Daisuke. I rule this world now and what fun would it be to rule without a trophy of those that I've defeated?” He smiled, so enjoying the rising terror in Daisuke's eyes. He could stare into that look forever. Though he did have other plans for expressions for Daisuke. All in good time. 

“I'm not a _trophy_!” 

Ken grasped Daisuke's flailing hands in one of his own and pinned them above his head. “I think differently.” After all these months of practice, it took little more than a flick of his wrist to fasten the collar around Daisuke's neck. 

“Get that thing off of me!” Daisuke flailed harder and now Ken stepped back. A thrill ran all through him at what he was about to do. Daisuke coughed, took a breath, and surged to his feet, aiming for Ken once more. 

“Stop.” Ken said it with nothing but calm, along with a few shreds of anticipation. Daisuke's legs halted at once and he pinwheeled his arms, eyes going wide with shock. That was only the first command. Ken circled him for a moment, then gave the second. “On your knees.” 

Daisuke crashed down at once, eyes so much wider Ken worried they might pop out of his head entirely. “What… what did you do to me?” 

“You can't tell? It's the collar.” Ken reached out to cup Daisuke's cheek, staring into his eyes. Beautiful, so very beautiful. “You'll do whatever I tell you to do from now on.” 

Daisuke surged forward again. At least he tried to; Ken stopped him with little more than a flick of one finger. The collar had been _very_ well made. 

“You should consider yourself honored, Daisuke. I'm letting you live when I don't really have to. There are other things I could take for my trophy. But I want _you_.” He rested one hand on Daisuke's cheek, eyes boring into the other's. “You are so much more interesting than a row of dead devices on a shelf or a pack of Digimon that doesn't have a single brain cell between the lot of them. I'm going to enjoy your company for the rest of your life and what's better, you're going to enjoy mine any time that I want you to.” 

Daisuke managed to shake his head. Before he started any of the heroic nonsense about how he'd never enjoy being around Ken, the Kaiser whispered something to him. Daisuke didn't need to hear it; the collar had been designed to pick up Ken's sub-vocalizations as well as his gestures. His last, most entertaining game would be played like this. 

Sheer terror such as Daisuke could not have experienced before rocketed through his eyes as he stumbled to his feet against his will. He stepped forward and Ken watched, savoring this so very much, as Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken and touched their lips together. 

Ken pulled his own arms around Daisuke. He'd never given much thought to this kind of thing until it truly dawned on him what he could do once he'd established his victory. There would be more to come, in the future, but he was satisfied now with returning the kiss. 

Though he had to admit, if this _were_ kissing, then it really wasn't what the gossip made it out to be. There wasn't any _life_ to it. 

He pressed against Daisuke's lips harder, vaguely recalling something he'd seen while walking back to the Ichijouji apartment one night some months earlier. They hadn't noticed him or how close he was, and he hadn't had a good enough view to be completely certain of what he was seeing but it gave him an idea for now. He traced his tongue against Daisuke's lips, prodding there until Daisuke opened them, a small noise of dislike squeaking out as he did. 

Ken ignored that. His trophy would just have to learn to behave himself. 

But now he prodded his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, touching his teeth with it and brushing their tongues together. He still didn't think it was that amazing, but at least it was something different. 

Finally he moved back, breaking the kiss. “I think I'll have to do that again, later,” he mused. It would have to get better with practice. He wouldn't say it out loud, but that had indeed been his first kiss, and he thought it was Daisuke's, too. He didn't think that girl he'd crushed on had ever let him do this. 

But Ken would get to do everything that he wanted to do to Daisuke, and more than he could possibly imagine at the moment either. 

Daisuke jerked his head to the side and spat as hard as he could. “Do that again and I'll probably throw up,” he growled. He didn't sound very threatening, but at the moment, Ken could think of nothing that _would_ threaten him. He rode high on the crest of victory and this world and everything and everyone in it belonged to him. 

He clipped a length of chain to the collar around Daisuke's neck. The collar made it unnecessary; Daisuke would follow him with little more than a word. Ken did it because he _wanted_ to, because he wanted to grind it into Daisuke exactly who was in charge here. If he walked on his own or even by the order of the collar, he might try to convince himself he did it just 'for now'. 

Ken didn't mind him deceiving himself but he wanted the truth burned into his trophy's mind before he started trying. One couldn't lie to oneself without knowing the truth, after all. 

Daisuke did try to dig his heels into the dirt, pulling back in a vain effort to prevent himself from following Ken. Ken merely tugged the leash harder, sending the boy stumbling along after him. 

“I'm not your pet, Ken!” 

The Kaiser glanced back at him. “When you address me, you will call me _master_. And you are whatever I want you to be.” He had plans already for what he wanted of Daisuke, above and beyond being his trophy, but all of that would come in due time. 

Really, he hadn't known that Daisuke could give him looks that reeked of that much hatred. He hadn't even know Daisuke knew how to hate like that. 

_Glorious_. 

* * *

Daisuke liked trophies. Seeing the sports trophies at school had been a high point of his day. They'd looked so fine, polished and gleaming and set up where everyone could see them. 

And then he found himself being considered one and the whole idea turned utterly sour for him. 

The absolute worst was how it happened in the first place. They'd fought hard. He knew they had; he'd seen it himself, he'd been part of it. They'd all tried to the very limits of their strength and even after. 

_Why didn't the others come?_ The gate had been open so he and the others could get there. They could have. But they didn't, and he didn't know why. He'd never had a chance to send a message and find out why and now he probably never would. 

Ken had taken his D-Terminal away from him too, casually smashing it into as many broken pieces as his D-3. Daisuke didn't know if the Digimentals could survive that or not, but even if they could, they'd paid a visit to the Village of Beginnings. Daisuke had heard about it before, a place where all Digimon who were reformatted got to start again. 

He had nightmares for days after they left it. Ken had only targeted five particular eggs, and how he knew _which_ eggs, Daisuke didn't know. But no matter how much he'd begged, sobbed on his knees to get Ken to relent just _once_ , the Kaiser finished the job started in the sealed canyon. 

He curled himself up against the wall, arms wrapped around his legs, only mildly aware of Ken's presence. He didn't wear the leash today, though the collar remained around his neck. It wouldn't ever leave him, Ken told him. He would wear it for the rest of his life, even when – if, if, _if_ \- he stopped struggling against Ken. 

That would never happen. He would always fight Ken, if only in his own mind. He kept telling himself that. 

“There.” Ken rose up from his throne. Daisuke didn't look at him. “Come here, Daisuke.” 

The collar had Daisuke on his feet and moving over there in moments. Today Ken didn't have him kneel, at least not yet. Instead, he brushed his fingers through Daisuke's hair. Ken liked to touch him, making certain that he couldn't get away when he did. The touches were not always rough, and that terrified Daisuke more than when they were. 

He understood the pain. He didn't understand why sometimes Ken's fingers actually felt good against his skin. He didn't want to, either. 

Ken tilted Daisuke's head upward a little and pressed their lips together. His kissing hadn't improved too much since that first one, in Daisuke's opinion. One of the collar's commands kicked in and he returned the kiss, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. That had started after the second kiss, when Daisuke managed to bite Ken instead, drawing blood. 

That earned him first a smack from Ken, one that split his lip open and bruised his cheek, and then a spiteful command that burned its way into Daisuke's mind. 

“When I kiss you, Motomiya Daisuke, you will kiss me back. You will not attempt to do anything else _but_ kiss me then. You'll cause no pain and not resist. You'll be very enthusiastic about it as well.” 

Sometimes Daisuke wondered if that bite had been worth it. He couldn't make his mind up most of the time. 

Finally Ken breathed out and gestured Daisuke back. “I think it's time for bed, Daisuke. In another few days, I'm going to have a party to celebrate my conquest. You'll be there, of course.” 

Of course. What fun would the Kaiser's party be without the Kaiser's trophy set for everyone to see him? 

At least he didn't have to answer every time Ken said something. He followed along in silence back to Ken's bedroom, his steps sullen and dragging. Today had passed like so many of the rest since the Chosen's defeat. He followed Ken wherever in the flying fortress Ken chose to go, sat at Ken's feet whenever he rested on his throne, and ate from Ken's hand at mealtimes. That last he hated the most, almost as much as the leash. 

This part of the day, however, he hated as much as he did the leash and being handfed by Ken put together. He was allowed to wash up on his own and change into the sleepwear Ken provided. Ken provided everything that he wore now. Instead of the outfit the Digital World had given him, he now wore a simple pair of black pants and shirt, along with boots – in black, of course. Why he wore black and Ken wore blue he didn't know, but Ken made the choice and he had to live with it. 

That in itself pretty much summed up his life at the moment. But it wasn't the sleepwear, or clothes of any kind, that he hated. What he hated was the fact he didn't get his own bed, or even get to sleep on the floor by himself. The Kaiser's bed was big enough for two – in point of fact, big enough for five – and the Kaiser clearly thought Daisuke sleeping anywhere else would be a waste of space. 

Daisuke wasn't stupid. He knew what two people sleeping in the same bed usually did. But Ken never touched him like _that_. All they shared were daily kisses and the occasional touch of Ken's hands, always on his shoulders or face or going through his hair. 

Daisuke decided to be grateful for that much. He didn't want to be grateful for anything else, but he could unbend enough for that. 

Not all that long ago, if anyone had asked Daisuke what he thought it would be like to be held in the Kaiser's arms in the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in, he would've likely wondered if whoever asked that needed some kind of help. If he'd even taken the question seriously, he would've thought the Kaiser would be cold and pointy and sharp. 

Now, with multiple nights enfolded in those arms, Daisuke knew a little differently. Ken's sharp and pointy edges softened only in sleep, but cold he wasn't. Sometimes Daisuke managed to squirm enough to watch him sleep and he couldn't always believe this was the same person who'd orchestrated the defeat of the Chosen and kept him as a battle-trophy. 

_Who are you, Ichijouji Ken?_ He still had no idea of what the answer to that question could possibly be. Spending all of this time with Ken didn't give him answers. If anything, it gave more questions. Questions that he didn't know if he'd ever find the answers to, or like them if he did find them. 

Ken pulled him closer, arms tightening around him, already asleep. Ruling the world was hard work. 

Daisuke would do his best to make it even harder. He might be a trophy for now, but trophies could be taken away. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
